The present invention relates to packaging and more particularly, to machinery for applying labels to packages.
A common type of cookie package is formed by folding a sheet of thin plastic packaging material into a sleeve, sliding a tray holding several rows of cookies into the sleeve, and forming fin seals on each end of the sleeve. Commonly, one of the fin seals is folded against the end of the package and heat sealed in place, while the other fin seal is covered by a label. The label, which conventionally is of thin paper, is folded over the outer edge of the fin seal and covers both surfaces of the sealed area. The label normally carries some product identifying legend, but its prime function is to provide a convenient location for the retailer to place the package price.
In the prior art machines, the folding of the labels over the fin sealed end of the package is accomplished by conventional stationary plow devices positioned along the path of travel of the packages. The labels are mechanically held against one side of the fin seal with one half the label projecting past the edge of the seal. As the packages are carried past the plow devices, the plows progressively bend the free end of the label through 180 degrees to bring it into contact with the other side of the fin seal.
Such plow arrangements work well if the material being formed is relatively rigid, but thin paper labels are too flexible and tend to fold unpredictably. As a result, the folded labels tend to be uneven, skewed, and sometimes wrinkled.